I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO LOVE YOU
by loveslight23442
Summary: Bella and Alice were teased MERCILESSLY when they were younger, now they're grown up Bella's as hard as diamonds, and Alice's walls are impenetrable, when Edward and Jasper step back into their lives can they break down the walls with the help of Rose?
1. Of Flashbacks and Tornadoes

(Friday: 2:00 p.m. From the Mind of: Bella Swan a.k.a. Bitch in Heels)

I walked on Main Street screaming into my Blackberry, at my latest imbecile of an assistant. I couldn't remember her name,—Jennifer, Journey, Jessie, George?—but her retarded self forgot to mail out the information for the cases that I would be working on in the next few months, so I was royally pissed.

"Janet, you REALLY need to get your freaking act straight BEFORE I fire you." I said in a dangerously low tone. "These people rely on me and count on the fact that once I fire you, your chances of getting a job are ZERO to NONE, so you'd better getting on your horses and ride BEFORE you're on the unemployment line, understand?" I'd ended off in a sickly sweet voice.

She'd started off sounding so frail I had almost smashed my cell phone down, wishing that was her head. "Ma'am," she started off sounding off like a mouse. "My name is Jessica…" Oh so that was it. Still I didn't give a rat's ass, she was crapping up my name in this industry and she would pay big time. "And your point is…" She'd started to speak and I had quickly cut her off not caring for whatever would come out of her mouth. "Listen here, lowly assistant, I don't pay you so that I can know your name, I honestly don't care about your name, I pay you to do the lesser work that I give you and to complete it. Trust and believe that job applications will away at 200 miles per hour if you don't do these straight to perfection and nail them."

And this little dumb ass started to reply, the nerve of some people! "I—" She was cut off by the end button that I clicked, that was enough crap for one day, and other than that I really didn't care enough to listen.

When I had finally reached my work building I somewhat relaxed the tense set of my shoulders, but everyone else started working double-time. Around here I was known as the Bitch in Heels, and everyone knew that Swan didn't play, at all.

"Hello Ms. Swan," an intern said to me. Bad move, naïve one. I'd turned around given him my worse sneer, then turned back around and kept walking. By the time I was turned around, I could have sworn I had heard him whimper, and his back hit the wall. All of my interns knew never to look me in the eye unless requested, never to speak unless spoken to and so on and so forth…I really was a bitch. The only people who didn't take that kind of attitude from me where Alice and Rose, my best friends who were like sisters to me, and Kevin my advice-giver guy, type person who told me that I was most likely a bitch from hell.

I walked into my office and let a tiny smile grace my features, smiling was a rarity that I allowed myself once in a while when I was in public, and you really even couldn't tell that it was, in fact, a smile. (Some people thought it was gas, and voiced their thought, and were fired.)

I had sat down in my desk, started typing out my thesis and belief for the next case at hand, and I had gotten so carried away that I hadn't realized that it was almost 7:00 p.m.

Just when I was walking home I had gotten a call from Alice that literally threw my world upside down.

**A/N: I was thinking of ending it here but then I was like noooooo, that would piss off the readers, so people REVIEW please to thank me for my act of kindness… **

"Bella, you need to come home, like RIGHT NOW." Alice had sounded like she was crying, and Alice NEVER cries, so that was what had tipped me off that something was very, very wrong.

"Alice," I started professional worry coloring my voice, "what's wrong?"

"I'll explain it all when you come back, for now just hurry!"

I'd jumped into my black Mercedes and floored the engine, whatever had Alice crying must have been earth shattering.

I had ran straight through the whole penthouse building into the elevators, cursing whichever ghetto company must have made them run so slow. When I had finally gotten to our room I'd burst the door open, asking again and again what was wrong?

Rosalie had looked at me with apologetic eyes, with Alice right next to her, her eyes puffy and red.

"Alice," I'd asked in a low and cautious voice, "what the hell is going on?"

She took a deep breath and tears had started forming in her eyes. "Umm…..Jasper," she sniffled, and I'd instantly froze, whatever this was, it was worse than I'd thought, "and Ed—Edward are in town….and the—they're working with us...in both our jobs." By this point I was beyond reasoning and the pure, unadulterated anger I'd felt had caused my vision to just fade and I was close to seeing black. But I'd managed a bit of sanity to ask one more question.

"But…but, how is that possible??? Jasper and Edward in law and fashion design?"

"No," she'd said her voice weak and cracked "Edward is working with your company, but I'm not sure in what, and Jasper is the same thing with me, and I'm not sure what he's doing."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I was so angry I didn't even care that I'd sounded like a monster. "This can't be happening, NO!" I threw my blackberry against the wall and it broke. "Why, the hell…after all these years…why can't he just LEAVE ME ALONE?!" My muscles locked down, as if they were being braced for impact. "So he thinks he can just freaking come into my life, sit down on it, and then CRAP ON IT, AGAIN???" "Who the BLOODY HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS, the freaking QUEEN of ENGLAND, with her royal $5,000 dress, coming and going as he pleases???"

By this point I was a tornado, literally destroying everything in my path. I threw down our lamp, thrown my Gucci bag to the other side of the room, pushed the glass bowl off of our table, and when I'd gotten to my room, I'd went into my closet and thrown everything around, my neat and organized room now a complete and total mess. It had looked like sex and a tornado had happened over and over again.

A few more comments and torn dresses later I'd fallen down to the floor and started crying. DAMN, I hadn't cried in 8 years, ever since I'd made a promise to myself and Alice that I would never cry again. I didn't even cry at my bubbe's funeral, I had just sat there with a remote expression, while other people looked at me with sad, sad faces.

When Rose walked into my room she had gasped twice. I was guessing the first gasp was for the landfill that was my room, and the second—bigger—gasp was because of seeing the tears that ran down my face, and gave way to my stone wall resolve.

She'd ran straight to my side, with Alice on her arm and wrapped her right arm around me and her left around Alice, and she'd rocked us left and right and shushed our loud sobs until it was completely quiet.

"Now, Bella," she'd asked, "Are you ready to talk?" I shook my head no, in the hopes that she would leave me be for now.

"Okay," she murmured soothingly "Alice?" Alice shook her head yes and took a deep breath.

(Friday, 7:46 p.m. From the Mind of: Mary Alice Brandon a.k.a. Pixie)

I took a shaky deep breath and got ready to pour my soul to my 2 best friends.

_[Flashback] *note that while flashback is going, she is speaking* _

_It was the first day of high school and I was so excited. I knew now that with my new clothes, and attitude, I wouldn't be teased and called Gay-Guy, Gary Mary anymore. Ever since the beginning of junior high, when people had learned considerably bad words, they had stopped laughing at me and throwing food at me but now had started using words that really hurt. _

_I walked into the school meeting up with Bella, my best friend whose style was less than par. _

_Unfortunately when I had walked into school, the idiot Mike Newton had spilled his tuna, egg, ketchup, and cheese sandwich on my new shirt and jeans. I was so angry and I smelled like vomit, but to top it off and make it worse, the Adonis in himself Jasper Whitlock and his crew had walked in and the stench was traveling at 100 mph., he had smelled the stench and the oaf Emmett had commented "Yo, Gay," he had said in his bullhorn voice, "Dontcha know what a shower and soap is?" Everyone started laughing, and rumor got around that my family was too poor to afford a shower. _

_And the madness just kept happening. I had thrown a party in order to bring back my status to where it was supposed to be, and I'd especially invited the crew, if they came Jasper would notice me and love me then I'd become popular and live a happily ever after… _

_But that's not how it happened, I had put balloons in and everything because Jessica had told me that that was how a normal party was supposed to be, I'd stupidly listened to her and rented a clown…A CLOWN FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE. At the end of it my house was messed up, Jasper had declared the party whack after thirty minutes, all my mom's bras were gone, and I was grounded for 3 weeks. _

_And this story just gets worse and worse. In the tenth grade when both Bella and I got braces, and were called "Metal Asses" I was invited to a party, Jasper Hale's Party to be exact. I was so excited and dumbfound that I rushed home after school and got my outfit on 3 hours before the party. When I'd gotten there, and took my first fruit punch and I think Edward had spiked it. I took a drink and it had a certain tang to it and I thought it was the flavor so I kept drinking anyway. By the time I had my 5__th__ drink I was so far gone it wasn't even funny. I jumped in the middle of the dance floor and started making a total fool of myself swishing and sliding like I had no dignity and people were taking pictures of me. It wasn't like Bella was there to bail me out. She had actually warned me, but I thought otherwise and decided to go. _

_And to make the joke even crueler, Jasper had dragged me inside the room labeled "7 minutes of Ecstasy" and started to lean in to kiss me, but then he shoved his pizza on my lips. I didn't know what I had done to them, or what kind of trick that was, but when I had gotten out cameras started flashing, and I was starting to feel a slight draining wooziness. I tripped twice on the way out from the spilled water on the floor, and I heard raucous laughter from the background. I cried and ran all the way home._

_The other times were just old pranks from the book. In 10__th__ grade I had dropped my book in the hallway right by skank Lauren's stiletto heel boots. I picked it up and looked at her shirt, I noticed that it was very pretty; when she wasn't dressing like a total slut she looked nice. I told her that it was very pretty, and she grew a very devious smirk. She shrieked and ran over to Jasper, "Jaspy baby," she cried in a nasal, irritating voice, "Mary was looking at my top and told me my boobs look very pretty; SHE'S GAY!" _

_Of course, I got ready the tissues from my pocket, and started heading for the bathroom because I knew I was going to start crying. But Jasper just had to make my day worse, it was bad enough that I liked him and he kept ridiculing me, but I hated Lauren with a passion, because she was one of the reasons Bella and I started getting picked on. But for Jasper, Lauren, Jasper's Crew, and basically the rest of the school to pick on us that much was just too much. He cried "Mary's a GAY FAG???" And to top it off he started cracking up in the middle of the hallway. I had to admit that even though he was ridiculing me; his laugh was beautiful, like bass wind chimes. Of course, though, everyone heard and I ran into the bathroom into my regular stall and started crying with Bella there comforting me. _

_And don't even think that the pranks that I'm telling you are the only ones they pulled; the others were smaller and by other people. There was also another time when they took my underwear and hung it up on the flagpole. _

_But the worst prank was senior year, during graduation. Bella and I had skipped the prom to avoid hurt and pain; again. I was lined up in the B and C row of the section, and walking up when my name was called up. Somehow, Jasper and his cronies has found a way to get an exploding water cushion my butt area, and when the English deed hugged me the cushion popped and it had look I had peed. Jasper had brought his fart-sound device and made it seem that whenever he pressed the button it sounded like I was the one farting. It was so EMBARASSING and I ran off the stage crying, cursing the day I'd met Jasper Hale. _

_{End of Flashback} _

By this time we had Vanilla Ice Cream, and we were all crying at the story I had told. Out of the sadness and the just pure depressive state that we were all in, we went to bed on the floor, our eyes red and puffy and our cheeks tear streaked, all now harboring a hate for Jasper.

**A/N: Please review guys, and I'll even give you a challenge, I need you to find the sentence in here that relates to ONE of the sentences in New Moon. (Hint Hint; its in BPOV) **

**REMEMBER TO SHOW LOVE BY REVIEWING =]**


	2. Of Scrumptious News and Thyroids

Crystal's A/N: Thanks SO much to the 5 people that reviewed: Cara jewel, IGOTEAMEDWARD, DanieMarie92, Anjalit2624, mysteree101, you guys rock, Cassie and Kerry literally fell out of their seats screaming and jumping once they saw the reviews. And come on guys 79 hits and only 5 reviews, seriously if it hadn't been for them, we would have taken the story of, and we've got LOTS of great ideas. I'm going to be kind and not extremely rude like I usually am. Just leave a few words of encouragement. We need them, (Cassie, especially, SHE'S SO NEGATIVE, lol.) 

Cassie: Kerry is mostly in charge of this chapter, and she's SO random so we really don't know what the hell she's going to do. =) Oh and this chapter is kind of a filler, we just want to get Bella's story straight so that the REAL DRAMA CAN START!!!! Wo0T!!!!

(Saturday. 10:01 a.m. From the Mind of: Isabella Marie Swan a.k.a. Bitch in Heels)

I had woken up by this time so worn out, I felt like one of my assistants going through a day of hard work, only to find out that I'd fired them. When I looked around I saw that Rose and Alice were still sleeping, so I'd decided to get up of the floor and make breakfast for the three of us.

When I was cooking, I got a call from Kevin my advice-giver guy, as I liked to call him.

"Hey, Belly what's up babe?" He said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I had told him over and over again not to call me that but he just insisted on calling me that to annoy the hell out of me. "Kev, as much as I love you, I will make sure that I block the Prada site so you can't shop online at work anymore." I knew that that would sting his heart out. "Okay, Bella-bitch, didn't need to go that far, honestly that was a sting right to my heart." See I told you. "You know shopping is my life, but I didn't call you to annoy you, I called you to tell you some JUICY gossip in the office."

I really didn't like the sound of this. Gossip in MY office, I was literally beating the eggs wishing it could be the person who started this…this…GOSSIP.

"Bella…Bella, babe are you still there?" He started, sounding worried, but then he realized why I was so quiet. "Oh, Bella stop being such a bitch, if you can, that is. It's good news, wonderful news, scrumptious news, even sexy news…." He went on. I was starting to get pissed off. "If it is such good news then SPIT it OUT!" I hissed.

"Fine, fine BFH, but don't heat up your jets on me, you're already going hell, honey." He sighed. I was through waiting. "WHAT IS IT, KEVIN?" I yelled in annoyance. "Oh, right, well there's this boy ….man he's more of a man," he sighed dreamily, "who should be working with us in our next case, and let me tell you honey, he is SCRUM…ump…UMP…TIOUS! He's rich, ripped, gorgeous, and DESIRABLE…oh let me tell you, oh SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL, oh LORDY, oh heavens to BETSY, he looks so YUMMY, I just want to lick him up and down like he's a popsicle, eat him like he's Godiva's Milk Chocolate, pleasure him like he's…" That was enough. "Kevin, really, shut the hell up, I don't want to hear about your gay fantasies, he probably is straight, and what about your boyfriend?" That shut him up abruptly, or so I thought.

"Oh, John all ready knows about Mr. Handsome, I told him that I'd dump his ass on the roadside for him any day, and then I showed him Mr. Handsome's picture and he said he'd do the same thing. Oh, and about his sexual orientation, John told me a few weeks ago that I was like a gay Casanova. I'm pretty sure I can get him into the bed before he finishes his time here," he mused.

"Alright Kev, I've got to go, but for now keep your disturbing fantasies to yourself," I chuckled. "You're only accusing me of these "disturbing" fantasies because I'm gay; you're so sexist, it almost hurts," he huffed.

"Bye, Kev, some of us have lives you know, and we need to live them." I hung up the phone.

When I looked up to get a platter for the turkey bacon, I saw Alice and Rose looking at me with expectant faces and I sighed, I wasn't all that ready for this but these were my sisters, and I could tell them anything.

After a while, I finally addressed them. "I'll bring the breakfast over to the table, just sit and relax for now and I'll tell you." I brought the breakfast over to the table and sat down. "Ok," I said, and that got their attention, "I'm ready to tell you."

_[Flashback] *note that while flashback is going, she is speaking* _

_It was the first day of 9__th__ grade, and I was less than excited about that, I had always been teased about my weight, but honestly it wasn't, my fault. Both of my grandmothers had had overactive thyroid glands(when your body basically takes more calories than necessary and makes it into twice the amount of normal fat content), and since the trait had skipped my mom and dad's generations, the doctor said it had come down hard on me, and exercise wouldn't do much. I didn't like to eat much but every time I did, in junior high they'd moo. It wasn't like I was extremely fat, I was just chubby but, I was so self conscious it almost hurt. _

_I walked into the school with worn jeans and a loose T-shirt as always, and looked around the hall for Mary. I was so happy that she looked awesome in her new school outfit, and she looked confident too. She frowned when she saw my outfit, and I shrugged. Both of our parents weren't at all rich, and it took a lot just to go shopping for new clothes. I turned to my locker when I heard Mary screech, and a stench so foul I was almost sure I would gag up my dinner, until I heard Tyler's voice. _

"_Hey Izzy So Fat, how's it going in lard ass land, huh?" I pretended I didn't hear him, until I heard a chuckle, and it was so nice that I had to turn around, and of course it was Edward. I had been crushing on him since 5__th__ grade, but he was one of the people who were so mean to me, it wasn't even funny. _

_Edward looked at me with mocking eyes and said, "Is there so much fat around your ears that you can't hear him, or do you think that he's going to magically appear with your Atkins diet?" I couldn't take it anymore, so I was about to just lock my locker and run away as usual when they made the first move. Edward started again, he scoffed "Fat people, might as well put them with the Special Ed kids." I heard Tyler's loud laughter, and I broke down crying. _

_And it would never stop, later on in the day; I had found out that I had a gym class with Emmett, Eric and….Edward. It was hell-induced torture. All the while they'd throw hurtful slurs like "Iz, you're catch the ball with those flabby meat-sticks you call arms," and "Isn't the maximum capacity in here like 200, and Iz takes up about 150, so no one come into the gym anymore!" And to make it even worse Edward and Emmett were official team captains and I'd always get picked last, and whenever Emmett got me he would groan, but whenever Edward got me he'd mutter some rude comment like "The rest of us won't even be able to SEE behind her fat ass." _

_In 10__th__ grade it just got worse, Edward got even more handsome, and I knew that some of the teachers even ogled him and Jasper. I remember my parents and Alice's parents putting together they're last amount of money to buy us braces to straighten out our teeth, and we were called "Metal Asses." By this time, it was the middle of spring and the stress of school got my thyroid gland working overtime, which meant putting on more weight, and my parents couldn't pay for a surgery to regulate it. I remember putting my things away to go to lunch when Edward, Eric, and Tyler surrounded my locker with mischievous grins on their faces, and I was instantly wary of them, hunching down my shoulders as it they were going to hit me. "Damn, Izzy," Edward said, "You are so damn sexy I can't control myself, WOW, I just want to touch you all night long," he said as he smirked and acted as if he was going to touch my hips and I felt so uncomfortable and wrong, so I stepped away only to bump into Eric. "Nah, Edward," he said, "She wants me; while we do it tonight, she's going to burp my name ALL night long," Eric smiled at me and started advancing, while I started retreating, so that I bumped into Tyler. "Both of you are so wrong," Tyler started, "I can see her think about me while her fat ass gets turned on, while she eats her food." Edward started laughing as if he was mocking Tyler, then he started, "No, Izzy, tell them that you want to have MY babies, because I sure as hell do want to hear your meaty thighs slapping against mine, while you belch out my name, and I get fat-burn from the friction from your thighs on mine, DAMN that's hot." I felt so…I didn't even know, and just when I was ready to start crying Edward said, "Forget it, nobody's going to even want to touch her lard ass." That's when I ran to the bathroom and heard loud laughter and Edward saying, "Don't go causing an earthquake now, sugar-lumps." Luckily Alice was in the bathroom and she had finished crying her eyes out so she took her turn and comforted me. _

_And like Alice said, don't think that those were the only pranks that people pulled; there were many in between them but the pranks that Edward ring-lead really hurt me the worst. _

_In 11__th__ grade, Edward started dating girls, and it wasn't like he dated them one at a time, NOPE, he dated 2 at a time, and both of them knew! The 2 girls that he dated that loved to see me cry were Tanya, and Jessica. They would pick on me along with Edward, and whoever pulled a prank would get a "victory make-out session," mind you, these girls were both attention whores who wanted Edward's attention so bad that they would do almost anything for him. So as you can guess they pulled lots of stuff on me. I knew that both were dumb, but Tanya was a bit smarter than Jessica, so Tanya got most of Edward's attention because of her "smarter" pranks. _

_One of the pranks that she pulled was that she went into my gym locker while I was changing in a stall, took out one of my spare underwear, and took it upstairs. After stretches, while everyone was waiting for the gym teacher to come, Tanya stood up on the top bench of the risers and looked straight at me. My whole face filled with dread. Tanya started to talk out loud and say, "Excuse me, Izzy," she sneered my name "I've always wanted to air sail and I found your panties and thought, since their big enough, I was wondering, do you have string so I can make this a proper air sail?" She held them out for everyone to see and I heard an immense amount of laughter as I went down to the locker room to cry until gym ended._

_Jessica's pranks weren't as hurtful, even though they still left a slight sting on me. She started harsh rumors like I took crack to make me skinnier, but it wasn't working for me obviously, because I was still ridiculously fat. If I was being honest with myself, her words stung me like a million bees. She used the fact that she had harsh words to her full advantage, making my life even worse than it was. _

_Those pranks were bad, but the worst one was during senior year, graduation to be exact. _

_I was announced valedictorian, and Alice came in a close second with salutorian. I was so proud of myself that I had managed to achieve an honor this high, so I gathered what little was left of my self confidence and make the speech I was supposed to deliver the best I could. _

_On the day of graduation everything was going pretty good. There were no pranks pulled on me, but there were a few looks and giggles from Edward and his crew, but I brushed it off. _

_I had walked to the stage after roll call to deliver my speech, and used my small self-confidence to the extent of my power. At least halfway through the speech, there was a grumbling that sounded like it had come from a stomach, but I knew it wasn't mine. I kept going on with my speech, but then about 2 minutes later the grumbling started again, and there was a low deep scratchy voice that went along with it that said "Izzy Hungry!" it was all meant to sound like I was a raging fat ass and it was extremely embarrassing, and to top it off, you could hear some snickering from the audience. I took a deep breath holding onto the few shreds of confidence that I had left and kept going. The voice started again though and the grumbling, but this time it was louder. The laughing got even higher and I felt so embarrassed. But with one last shred of confidence, I continued my speech in a very weak voice, wary of what was coming next. As I approached the end of my speech the grumbling and voice were so loud, I could barely hear myself. "IZZY HUNGRY!" the voice kept repeating nonstop until I finally gave up and ran off the stage my face tear-streaked. While I was sitting on the steps where no one could see me, Edward walked up and started talking to me. "Nice speech," he said as he winked, "I hopped you enjoyed our little touches to it. Who knew you were THAT much of a fat ass, that you can't control your body." "Oh, and I think I said this before, but you really need to stop running, Forks is a small town and we don't have earthquake insurance." _

_After the ceremony I walked to my parents and they both gave me sad, sympathetic smiles. My mom threw her arms me and rocked me back and forth. "Oh honey," my mom said "We've finally come up with the money for your graduation present." I looked up from my feet in wonder. "What is it?" I had asked. She took a deep breath. "Thyroid Shrink and Regulation Surgery." _

_I broke down in tears, right on the spot. _

"So that's my story, from flab, to wherever I am now." I said. We had all finished our breakfast and the room was quiet with the sadness reflected from the story I had just told. "Do you remember what he looked like?" Rosalie asked.

"I'd…rather…not drudge….up those…memories…just yet." I had said, struggling for words. Rosalie nodded; she knew she was bound to meet him anyway. "So time to go shopping?" Alice chirped. We both looked at her grateful for the distractions and headed out for the mall.

Little did we know that this would be the day to change our lives….

**Kerry's A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT A LOT has gone on between the last weeks and now. The second chapter got deleted twice and we tried to add more but it won't let us. We'll be updating every week until tests and review classes are over, and our technician is here, so hold on…NEXT CHAPTER IS THE MEET and those who review get SNEAK PREVIEWS. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! **

**Ok hears our Question of the Day: On , there's a character from the Twilight Saga who's not hear, he's mentioned in every book, but he's not here???? Who is it???????**


	3. Of Twisted Meets and BARNEY SONGS YAY!

**KERRY'S A/N: Now you see this chapter was written by Crystal, and she is SOOO weird, this chapter's probably going to have some freaky person popping out and you know like scaring the crap out of one of the characters, or a character doing something stupid. She won't let me read it until it's my turn to type again so REVIEW to tell me how it is guys! Thanks for all the support but we still need more, we're growing girls!!! **

(Saturday. 12:06 p.m. From the Mind of: Rosalie Lillian Hale a.k.a. Aphrodite)

Who would've thought that all Isabella Swan needed was a little Girls' Day Out? We all sang whiny rock songs and swayed to the music, just taking life easy and being human beings. Thinking about it now, Alice was the strong connection bridge between the two of us, but Bella and I were the closest with our hard-ass outers and our marshmallow inner cores, I took a moment to just to smile at my 2 sisters, God I loved them.

By this time we had gotten into the mall and Alice had gone all Civil War General on us.

"Ok," Alice started, "As we all know, our penthouse needs a MAJORDOMO remake," Bella and I rolled our eyes; she was always making up weird new words, "And we all need new cell phones due to recent unfortunate happenings." Bella quirked her eyebrows, she thought it was only her who messed up her phone, little did she know that Pixie was evil to all things great and small…insert creepy music. "I'll explain it later, Bella." Alice said to shut Bella up.

"Alright," Alice started again, "We will shop in different wings of the mall in order to have a variety of merchandise. Bella will shop in the east and southeast wings of the mall, Rose will shop in the west, northwest and south and I will take everything else. You two are shopping for furniture and house décor but I will shop for our dresses, cell phones and everything else." I looked at Bella just in time to see her grimace and grumble. "Ready?" Alice asked, "Go!" We all departed into our different sections, looking for General Alice's appointed items.

I had searched high and low for good furniture stores, until I hit one with a gorgeous sofa and rushed inside.

While I was inspecting a lovely pale blue couch I heard a deep bass-y voice.

"It's a good-looking couch, but once you sit on it, it's murder." He chuckled.

I turned around to see a well built muscular man, with dark curly hair, the most captivating cerulean blue eyes I had ever seen and a GORGEOUS face. He stood about 6 inches above me and was appraising me as of now. I decided to play with him a bit. No man could resist when I brought out the seductress, and I hadn't used her in a long time.

"I mean, I don't know, murder can make pleasure depending on how it's performed…it can be sensuous, and sexy in certain situations," I'd said in a sultry tone, using the alto voice I'd had to good use, "So, what kind of murder does this chair execute?"

He'd given me a huge, dangerous smile exposing childish dimples, which made him look even more dangerous. (You know like how someone looks suspicious if they look childish?) "Well, I guess you're right like that, but now that you mention it, I like murder to drag out, over and over, in a dark room, and to hear the screams of the person over and over, almost as if they're in total ecstasy." He then winked. "But to answer your question, it's not a very pleasant murder, au contraire to both of our preferences, rather painful actually,—and not in the good way," he tacked on in the end to keep a response from me. I smiled, but I was troubled, he didn't even seem fazed by me, and I was in seductress mode! Usually all it took was a smile and a wink, and I had boys at my feet, or worse, up my ass.

"So," I asked to keep the conversation going, "Can you direct me to a couch that you think would suit me?" He grinned. "I don't work here but sure, I'd be more than glad to help a beautiful lady like you."

A few hours later, I had about 15 pieces of furniture for our house and a handsome man right by my side.

We were walking to the register when he stopped me to ask me a question. "Please, don't take this to any offense," He'd said in a smooth, rich voice, "But that seems like a lot of expensive furniture, how can you afford it all?" I smiled at him. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was finally done with my furniture shopping, I had realized, I hadn't caught this man's name, I mean we'd exchanged house phone numbers, but he wrote down his name as Murder, our little joke.

"Hey, you know it's not fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours, I mean it really wouldn't hurt if I knew yours too."

He smiled. "I guess you're right, it isn't fair," he chuckled then moved on, "My name's Cullen," I instantly froze, "Emmett Cullen." This was THE Emmett Cullen, along with THE Jasper and Edward. I needed to get out of this, and quick before Bella and Alice found out and wrung my neck. I checked the time on my watch, and feigned surprise. "Oh my, WOW, look at the time, my friends will kill me if I come even a second late, but I'll call you…bye." He laughed, "We wouldn't want that happening to you now would we? And I'll take you up on that you will call me."

I walked frantically away wondering what would happen to my 2 best friends—especially Bella—if Jasper and Edward were loose in the mall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Saturday. 12:56 p.m. From the Mind of: Isabella Marie Swan a.k.a. Bitch in Heels)

If you asked me how I was at the moment I'd probably tell you to get the hell out of my way and to go drown in a pool; not that I wouldn't do that every day but, I would've meant it way more today. I had decided to push my problems away for the day and devote this to partial mental healing.

I honestly hated shopping with a passion, but doing it with my girls, and the fact that I had brought this on made me a tiny bit more eager than usual, but I was still in my usual 'eat ass for all I care' mood.

I was shopping for blinds, house ware and all that other crap that Alice claimed we needed when some rude ass person knocked into me. "My goodness, watch where you're going damn it!" I growled this unseen person who obviously didn't know how to use their damned feet.

"Pardon me, I'm sorry ma'am I guess I didn't watch where I was going that well," said a baritone voice, with a very slight Southern accent. I looked up to see who it was in slight irritation at this…this lesser person, I was surprised to see that he was very tall with wavy blonde hair, and striking baby blue eyes, he was handsome, I guess. I immediately felt a calm feeling settle over me, and I felt just a teensy bit guilty.

"Sorry, again, I really didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just caught up in my own little world, getting my apartment ready to actually settle in before I start work." He said. I analyzed him for a moment, leaving him in an uncomfortable, awkward silence. For some odd reason, my womanly intuition said that he deserved me leaving him hanging awkwardly like that.

"So…" he'd said, I guess trying to fill in the silence "What brings you here?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Shopping for random crap for my damn penthouse. Why does it matter to you?" I snapped. He held his hands up in surrender. "No reason, just asking is all," he hurried out. "In a bad mood, what's got you down?" he started over.

"Right now, life; I mean everything is just so damn annoying! I have dumbasses around me, the 2 people that I have wanted to kill since the end of high school are coming back here to work with me and my best friend, I trashed my room so now I have to go shopping to make up for it, and OH…I'm always in a bad mood." He looked shocked, as if I had just told him his cowboys had rode into town and threatened to kill him or some retarded things like that. Hell, I didn't know this guy from jump…I think.

"Well, I guess life can't get much worse now can it?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure, lots of things can happen." I grumbled.

"Why not try looking on the positive side of life?"

"You know what? How about you just go and buy a Barney costume and sing to me about all the happy things going on in this shit hole of a life, huh?" I retorted. He smiled and chuckled a little. BAD MOVE!!! SIGNAL RED ALERT!!! RED ALERT!!! I HATED being laughed at ever since high school.

"You think I'm joking?" I asked, "Sing to me about all the happy things going on in this shit hole of a life, SING DAMN IT!" I said.

He immediately looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you absolutely serious?" he asked.

"HELL YES DAMN IT, find a Barney song, drop the shopping items, and SING ME A BARNEY SONG! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? AM I SPEAKING TAJIKISTANI? OR DO YOU WANT A BARNEY COSTUME TO GO ALONG WITH IT???" I ranted.

"Umm…if I'm being honest with you, I have no clue of what to do in this current situation, I'm actually quite scared of my fate, and whether or not I'm making it out of here alive." He replied.

I totally disregarded him. "I see that fancy cell phone. Whip it out and find a Barney song on the internet and SING ALONG." I think I was finally cracking under the stress of the boys that made my life hell coming back and most likely making it hell again…Yup, I was DEFINITELY cracking, and in a weird way too.

He took out his cell phone and was eyeing me suspiciously, and then he cracked a grin. He must have been a psychologist or some crap like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes and notes later, he had sung me my Barney song, and we were at the cash register ringing up the small items and taking orders on the big ones when he came out of nowhere and asked me a question.

"What's your name?" I almost smiled, he had sung a Barney song for me, and we didn't even know each other.

"My name's Bella, you?"

"Nice name, mine is Jasper Whitlock." I stopped reaching for my debit card and turned to look at him.

"Jasper Whitlock?" I asked. He smiled, "Yeah, I know my name is kind of old but…" My mind stopped working again for the second time in 2 days, and everything he was saying just turned into a big pile of meaningless crap. I waited until he was done speaking and chose to proceed with the awkward analyzing thing again.

"You seem to do that a lot, do you know that, and it kind of unnerves me, as if you're picking me apart…"

I was done with this; I couldn't speak to this…this…this person! He had hurt my best friend.

Being my normal bitchy self I walked away without any formal goodbye, turning very sharply on my heels and huffing like a drama queen under too much stress.

One thing I knew was that if Alice found out, I don't know how her sweet, little heart would take it.

(Saturday. 1:18 p.m. From the Mind of: Mary Alice Brandon a.k.a. Pixie)

Something told me something colossal had just happened to my friends, and it wasn't in a good way.

I shrugged the feeling off and proceeded to the cell phone store only to have a man come up and tap me. I turned around with a polite smile on my face and a curious glint in my eyes.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but do you know where I can find the smart phones?" He asked. He was absolutely stunning, but not my type. He had bronze penny colored hair, with intense and deep green eyes. He looked like he could be a model for one of my clothing lines, I wouldn't mind at all if he was.

I lifted up my thick black Prada sunglasses. "Oh yeah, I was just heading over there, follow me." I replied and smiled. I walked over to where the new edition blackberries and iPhones were and showed them to him.

"Here they are! Hope you enjoy!" I had said in my usual cheery voice. My mother had always told me that the worst kind of front you can put up is a cheery front. People think that you're totally fine and everything in life is good, but the turmoil inside your body just grows and grows and grows until you give up and kill someone. I was still so…I couldn't even explain the feeling…about Jasper and Edward's return that it was so much harder to keep up the front that I usually kept up so well.

"Thank you so much for helping me ma'am, I'm new to New York and I have no idea of how things work." I smiled ahh…a new bee it was time to drop the bomb and hope it detonated.

"Well, you know I could help show you the ropes of the city in the modeling business, we go ALL around N.Y. and it's a very good experience." He started to crack a smile.

"Well as fun as that sounds, I'm actually here on strict business. A trial merger if you will between my law company and another one here in NY. I'm pretty sure it would look unprofessional if they see me on billboards with a scantily clad girl looking like she's about to seduce me." He started to chuckle and I laughed along with him, I guess it was pretty funny. But then something in my brain clicked. Wasn't Bella's company doing a trial merger with another company that wasn't stationed in NY? I pushed it aside, in the hopes of not hurting my brain, I was over thinking this.

"And speaking of scantily clad women…" I trailed off. There was a tall, leggy, curly red-headed girl coming our way, and I'm pretty sure she wasn't heading for me.

"Hi," she started off in a voice that implied THINGS, "you're the lawyer, E.C. right?" She seemed well trained in the art of seduction, but I doubted that she could outdo my Rosie, Rose was THE seductress.

Mr. E.C. looked enthralled, but I wasn't surprised, this girl looked like a sly fox who could manipulate any man. "That's me sweetheart, what can I do for you today?" His voice sounded extra-honey sweet and coated with more sugar and velvet than was needed for 20 cakes.

She smiled at him then shot a brief glance at me. "Well, I wanted to file a lawsuit against my ex for…personal reasons that I don't feel comfortable discussing in public, and I've read that you're a phenomenal lawyer so I was wondering if you could represent me." I'm not sure if this E.C. character realized but this lady was very close to laying it on TOO thick.

He grinned and dug into his pocket, "Sure, here's my card and just call me on your free time. By the way, how'd you know who I was?"

This girl was laying it on thick now, she took the card, holding on to his hand for a second and then stuffed the card into her bra, even though she had pockets on her tight ass jeans, and replied. "I have a subscription to Forbes magazine, and I saw your picture one of the covers, by the way, you have VERY luscious lips, both on camera and in real life," she winked and laughed. I knew exactly what she was. She was a gold-digger seeking out the rich men and luring them in with her fake Chianielli nail patterns and her practiced fake voice. I hoped Mr. E.C. was very careful when dealing with her; he would be sucked dry with nothing but a few rags when she was done with him.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Victoria, Victoria Deronette, **(pronounced Der-ohn-ayy)**" she said and presented a Cheshire cat grin.

E.C. took her hand and kissed it, she put on a faux flattered face and smiled a little as if she was shy…BULL.

"Until then, my dear, until then," E.C. replied. Just as she was about to walk away, I called her, this was the perfect time to subtly call her out on her sneaky actions.

"Ms. Deronette," she turned around to face me at the sound of her name, "are you interested in the modeling business, like modeling for Agent Provocateur?" I could see her eyes perk up at the sound of 'easy' money. Yup, she was definitely a gold digger.

"Here, take this card and call the number on it. Helena is a very good friend of mine and she works for scouting at Agent Provocateur, just tell her Alice recommended you. I think they need someone with your con-skills, for the more provocative pieces. I was watching and you nearly conned this man out of his money. You sleazy little gold digger! They could definitely use you! Wow, this must not be the first time you've done that! They'll want you immediately." I ended off with a fake cheery voice.

Victoria blushed and looked extremely embarrassed at being caught in her ways by me and hesitantly reached out for the card mumbling something incoherently and walking off quickly. I smiled to myself. That was extremely fun, I was going to try and do it again sometime soon.

I looked at E.C., and he looked shocked. After he got over it he delved into what would be the best cell phone to buy. _That shut him up,_ I grinned.

After buying the cell phones and walking out the store, I turned to him and asked him a question.

"What's your name, sir, we've talked for a while but I still don't know it." He smiled for the umpteenth time that day.

"My name's E.C.," I rose my eyebrows at him and he chuckled, "My full name is Edward Cullen." _Uh-oh! GOTTA GO! Bella's going to castrate the hell out of me and then kill me and then dance on my grave!!!_ Uh…I've got to go, I'm late for…the thing I have to attend." I literally ran away from the store leaving a confused Edward behind.

When I met the girls at our starting point, they were both tense as if they had seen ghosts in Victoria's Secret (déjà vu!). We walked to Rose's M3 in an awkward silence, no one willing enough to break it.

(Saturday. 5:49 p.m. From the Mind of: Edward Anthony Cullen)

When I met Emmett and Edward at my car Emmett had a silly goofy grin on his face and Jasper looked utterly confused. I think I matched up most with Jasper.

"How were your days, guys?" I asked. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"I met a totally HOT chick in a furniture store, she seduced me, I gave her my number, we talked, and then she had to go. I am AWESOME!" he said. I rolled my eyes, Emmett was so damn weird.

"You?" I asked Jasper, he seemed kind of spaced out.

"Oh, I went to a décor store, bumped into some random woman named Bella, laughed a little she got offended, made me sing a Barney song, we checked out our stuff, and then we talked, and she got offended by something I said again and huffed off." I couldn't help but laugh. The weirdest things happened to Jasper. By this time Emmett and I were laughing so loud, and Jasper looked annoyed.

"It's not funny," he said, "I think she was under a little too much stress and took it out on me, she seemed nice."

Emmett guffawed, "Says the guy who sang a BARNEY song to a random stranger!"

"What about you?" Jasper asked, obviously annoyed with the attention on him.

"I asked a pretty girl for help in a cell phone store, was offered a modeling contract by the pretty girl, turned it down, met a hot chick, and gave the hot chick my business card, flirted with the hot chick, the pretty girl offered the hot chick a modeling contract and called her out on her "gold digger" ways, bought cell phones with pretty girl, told her my name, then she abruptly left."

Emmett laughed, "Jasper beat you by a landslide man."

Jasper rolled his eyes and became serious, "Just think about it guys, on our second day here, Emmett got seduced by a woman, Edward intercrossed paths with 2 sly women and was caught in the middle, and I sang a Barney song to a stranger. If there's one thing we can agree on, it's that Manhattan is the weirdest city ever."

We looked at each other with smirks on our face and said, "Agreed."

**

* * *

**

**Crystal;s A/N: There it is, SO SORRY it took me so long. And if you're crept out with the way I write, then TOO DAMN BAD (lol), don't read every third chapter then (but you'll miss out on a lot), we only do this so you can get different writing perspectives. You guys thought it was going to be the REAL meet didn't you? Well…Hell no! I like to twist things up! That's my job dudes! Anyway the boys POV's weren't supposed to come in until the real meet, but Emmett kept screaming at me telling me to put him in the damn story and then I was finally like 'ALRIGHT YOU FAT GAY BASTARD, GET IN THE DAMN STORY!!!' But then he was all happy and singing, and I hate that so I was like 'FORGET IT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN STORY' and I was like 'EDWARD GET YOUR SCRAWNY GAY ASS IN HERE DAMN IT, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?' And then Jasper was all like, 'BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? I DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO!' I was like 'KEEP SINGING THE DAMNED BARNEY SONGS, WHO EVER TOLD YOU TO STOP?' **

***Just kidding guys, I love these boys, I'd never tell that to them! Tell me what you thought about my chapter!***

**Cassie's A/N: I'm SO sorry if you didn't like this chapter, blame it on Crystal all you want, anyway we don't only need your reviews for support, but for IDEAS so guys review to make the story better! Next chapter, YOU HAVE MY WORD, it is the REAL meet, and you want to know how? Next chapter is MINE. But tell us what you thought about this chapter, by REVIEWING, we read EVERY REVIEW more than once!!!! Next chapter, I'm going to be writing it, so be prepared!!!! Wo0T!!! **

**THE END**

**REVIEW GUYS!!!! =]**


	4. Get things straight and SNEAK PEEKS!

**A/N: Sorry guys, DON'T KILL US JUST YET, WE JUST NEED TO GET THINGS STRAIGHT! **

**Ok, there have been a few questions and even though it's the beginning of the story, we just want to get a few things straight before you guys completely screw up our story in your brains and you come complain to us, lol. **

**Yes guys; the new chapter is coming very soon, but cut us at least a bit of slack. We're taking college level courses in high school, and we have STRICT parents breathing down our backs about passing our AP'S, but AP'S are over next week so we'll be free to type all we want, somewhat. Today our new social studies teacher gave us a 30-page assignment to do over the summer, but its due July 27!!!! Can you believe her? And if you're saying 'just don't do it' we get kicked out of the class if we don't hand it in!!! Hey, please read the questions and answers because they DO give future info on the story, and there is a SNEAK PEEK AT THE BOTTOM.**

**Off of our personal problems and on to what this A/N was meant for...QUESTIONS!!! **

* * *

**Ok, Bella's a total witch because of Edward, correct? **

CORRECTOMUNDO! Yes that is precisely why. In chapter 2 we've reserved Bella's flashback. Oh and guys, we will be adding more memories as time goes on so don't be like, WHAT?! This part wasn't in page 1 OR 2, okay?

**Will any other Twilight characters be in this story? **

Yes, of course, there will be a few stray characters here and there though, like Kevin. Who; by the way IS gay, and proud.

**What exactly are all of the jobs here, I don't understand. **

Okay, we'll break it down then.

**Bella Swan-** an up and coming CEO and lawyer of the Manhattan law corporation that she works for

**Alice Brandon-** entrepreneur of her fashion company ACG

**Rosalie Hale- **she is your basic supermodel here, except with a twist, being Alice's best friend since college, she gets benefits, and you'll see how that comes into play later on

**Edward Cullen- **he's working towards becoming the CEO of his law company in Chicago

**Jasper Whitlock-** a psychologist, studying his degree to become a medical doctor; he works with Alice, so that she has the upper hand on the consumer's brain, you know what will help them sell more, what kind of music makes them buy more and all of that junk

**Emmett Cullen- **football player who just transferred from Chicago's football team to New York's in order to hang out with and support his 2 best friends

**Kevin Preision-** the head receptionist for Bella, and her boss Mr. Jenks; Kevin is the top receptionist, so to get to Bella you have to get through him. Edward's going to want meet with Bella a lot, and Kevin has a crush on Edward so you know what that means…

**I saw that Victoria was in the last chapter, is she going to become a main character, or stay by the sidelines? And is James appearing too? **

We can't really say that Victoria whether she's going to be a main character or a background one. She's kind of in the middle, but we will tell you this: she WILL get on your LAST nerves! Along with her "promiscuous" antics, she WILL ruin some of the most HEATED moments between Edward and Bella. You know, like when they get into a bad argument, and the argument is just about to turn into a make-out? Yeah, she'll walk in just before the passion scene because she wants Edward that much. Hmmm, James, I guess you could say that he would come in sooner or later to terminate the Victoria situation. If we don't bring James in to take away Victoria, we'll just kill her and get her out of the way, lol.

**Will Tanya, Jessica, or Lauren ever make an appearance? And what about Jacob?**

HAHA, my good people, the answer to that is a big, resounding: HELL YES! But being the girls they are, they're going to come into play when Alice is holding new openings for models. Lauren will see Jasper and it all goes on from there.

Oh, and people we REFUSE to make them "AIRHEADED BLONDES" like some of the other stories do. They WILL be somewhat smart and conniving, and they just might win. We want to keep you on the edge of your seats people.

Jacob….Jacob will make an appearance, and try to be a pursuer of Bella's heart. But, alas, he will meet a wee little lassie that will grip his heart, and shake his world upside down. (LOL, we love Irish accents!)

**Will Edward be a man-whore in this story? **

NO, we will not allow that. In this story, he'll just have girls eating out of the palm of his hand. And so will Jasper and Emmett. We really don't like leaving them out, and having Edward hog all the ladies' spotlight. The way we see it, they are ALL equally gorgeous, just in different ways.

Jasper's the all-American tall blonde that has the lean and muscular build that balances itself out, with the thick, and luscious wavy hair reaches his eyebrows, the striking and stark baby blue ice eyes, and the semi-high cheekbones and the inviting, kissable lips that possesses the slight Southern accent which makes women swoon from miles away.

Edward's the semi-mysterious man that has the messy, disorderly bronze hair, the intense, deep green eyes with that cocky-bastard air to him that girls can't help but hate…and want to jump his bones.

Emmett's the muscular hunk that has that undiluted confidence and the boyish curls, and dimples that makes him look childish, but the captivating deep cerulean blue eyes that have most girls in a trance if he tries his hardest. The muscles that mean protection to the girl of his interest, but death for the boy who crosses his territory.

I know you're like 'way to go girls, you went from talking about Edward's man-whoreness to muscles, nice.'

**Okay girls what's up with Bella, Alice and Rosalie? Will Bella ever let go of her witchy ways? Will Alice ever be a real witch towards Jasper? And Rosalie's as soft as a marshmallow, you liars, you guys said she was as witchy as Bella! **

Okay, we want to start off with CALM THE BLOODY HELL DOWN. It's only the 3rd chapter, you need to give it time and be chill.

To answer your question, yes Bella will let go of her witchy ways, TEMPORARILY, something tragic is going to happen to her, and certain people will be there to comfort her, and certain interesting things will happen, and NO its not at all what you're thinking, we've come up with some evil and ingenious ideas, even YOU will be surprised.

Yes, Alice will be a total witch to Jasper; it's just that she's going to be very slick about it. She'll hide it behind her perkiness so it seems to everyone but Jasper that she treats him like everyone else. The A/J parts of the story will get very comical.

People, keep in mind that you've only seen Rosalie communicate with her 2 best friends and a TOTALLY hot guy that she met, when we move to the work scenes, everything will become clearer to you guys about Rosalie.

**You guys update SO scarcely and sporadically, and it gets me SO ANGRY, I just want to travel to wherever your house is and FORCE you to type the new chapters DAMNIT! **

Yes guys…we know, and we apologize that we are so preoccupied, but school is nearing its closure and we will be somewhat free. But our mom always tells us that there is a cure for everything. Do you want to know what the cure for sporadic updating is? It's simple and free! REVIEWING!!!!! YAY!!!!! If you want us to do our part, you do yours! It's a give and get relationship here people, More Reviews+ Support and Ideas from the readers= QUICKER CHAPTERS! YAY!!!! Easy math!

**When are the guys going to figure out that the girls are from their high school, huh? **

I don't know… you tell me… =]. We love messing with you guys!

**What about cliffies, I HATE CLIFFIES! **

……………………………………………………………………… o_O

* * *

**On a different note, we have a surprise! **

**We feel we owe you as the readers so, here, claim your prize. **

**This is just a real quick sneak peek of one of the heated moments that happens and it MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT TURN INTO SOMETHING, but we won't tell you whether Victoria messed it up, or it actually followed through.**

**Oh, and this is LATER on in the story, to show you that we HAVE indeed been working on it in our little to no spare time. **

BPOV

I walked back into the elevator from the trial SO pissed, it wasn't even funny, and I was going to kill this cocky ass bastard. Along with him smelling so DAMN good, I could feel his eyes boring into my side, practically pleading with me to pay him mind. HELL to the mother fucking NO I wasn't. My cell phone vibrated and I immediately picked it up, ignoring his slight jump.

Mr. Jenks, crap. He was probably going to tell me to do some heinous thing to do that involved me spending more time with the asshole right next to me, damn, damn, DAMN!

"Hello?" I'd said sweetly, sugar coating my voice.

"Ahhh, Swan, just the person I'd wanted to talk to," Obviously, fag, that's why you called my cell phone, "I want you and Cullen to sit in your office and review the progress in the last court session, so you can see where to improve, and what to do differently, okay Swan?" DAMN YOU, YOU ASS CRACK!

"Okay Mr. Jenks, will do!" I said. Damn him to the fiery pits of hell, once I take over this company, I would erase his name from existence, remodel and remake the whole place, and fire a certain bronze haired person. I saw Edward crack a smile; apparently he had heard the conversation.

When the elevator finally got to my floor I stuffed the phone in my pocket and started a quick stride to my office, and he was easily following behind.

"Bella, can't we at least talk about this, please? Just get this whole thing between us straightened out, even though I really don't know what it is…" he trailed off confused.

"No," I hissed "No, we _can't_ talk about _this_ because I _refuse_ to talk about _this._ I don't want to talk about _this_; I'm simply not in the mood to talk about _this_ to you Mr. Cullen!"

I walked into my office and tried to slam the door before he came in but he held it open. "Boss's orders!" he smirked.

I didn't answer him, let alone look his way. He was so DAMN COCKY, and ANNOYING, it just made me want to punch the snot out of him. I think he saw me break the pencil I was holding so hard, and I'm pretty sure he saw and heard the crack.

"You know if you're that angry I can leave." He said. _Hallelujah! _"But then, you would probably lose your job, which wouldn't be so bad for me, but you'd get pissed off, so…" he stated all of this with an annoying little smirk.

"Do you get pleasure out of annoying me?" I asked and growled at the same time.

"Do you just love to hate me like there's no tomorrow?" he retorted.

"Oh my goodness, just FUCK OFF already!" I nearly screamed.

"Not until you tell me what the hell I did, it's like you're ALWAYS PMSing!"

He went there. "YOU ARROGANT ASS, COCKY ASS BASTARD, GO TO HELL!"

His arrogant façade slipped. "You NARCISSISTIC, STICK UP HER ASS, LITTLE PRICK, FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"

"ME, NARCISSISTIC? YOU'RE SO IN LOVE WITH YOURSELF YOU BARELY REALIZE THAT THERE'S A WHOLE 7 BILLION OTHER PEOPLE ON THE PLANET! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DENSE THAT IT'S SO SURPRISING HOW I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!!!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A HEART ENOUGH TO LOVE SOMEONE; THE PLACE INSIDE YOUR BODY WHERE A HEART IS SUPPOSED TO BE IS JUST EMPTY!"

"IT'S BETTER NOT TO LOVE AT ALL RATHER THAN TO LOVE WITH MY DICK, BUT YOU WOULDN'T AGREE EDWARD, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY PART OF YOUR BODY YOU CAN LOVE WITH, RIGHT?"

"Alright," his voice was low and rough, "let's discuss this calmly, or not at all."

I started to get up. "I choose to not discuss this at all, and I really don't care what the hell you think."

I was on my way getting out when he appeared right in front of me blocking the doorway.

"Move," I growled, "this is MY office, and if you don't get OUT OF MY WAY, I will be forced to treat you like a drunkard in a bar, and knee your groin." I saw him flinch a little, and he lowered his arms, but was not moving.

I was heading to call for reinforcements, a.k.a. Kevin, but by the time I was dialing I heard the phone go dead, and I looked at Edward. Fucking bastard had disconnected the phone line!

For about 5 minutes we just stood stiffly staring at each other, no one making a sound. The tension in the room was so thick, and dense that you couldn't even use a saw to cut it in half. I felt like my neck was being choked and I could barely breath because of the anger that was literally rising through me like the mercury in a thermometer on a hot day.

"If we don't discuss the progress in the case today like mature adults, so help me I will tell Mr. Jenks on you!" he roughed out.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "So let me get this straight, if I don't handle this situation like an adult, you're going to tell on me like we're in Kindergarten, correct?"

He looked wary all of a sudden, sometimes he was SO bipolar! "Can't we just see what we can work on as a team, for the next session? I honestly don't know what I did to you, but you and I know that we both need this, for the sake of our jobs."

I sighed. I would do this but, only for the job. "Fine, you want to know what's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong. Standing in MY court room, while it's MY turn to interrogate and telling me 'sweetie, it's fine, sit down, I'll handle this, and these are big men we're dealing with' is DEFINITELY NOT okay with me. And for the fact that I couldn't do anything about it, because we would look unprofessional is BEYOND me, but if it weren't for the dedication to my job, they would have been carrying you out on a stretcher to the nearest hospital morgue around. Don't treat me so in such a MISOGYNISTIC manner okay? This isn't the Shakespearean era where women are treated with such disdain! It's on your best interest to BELIEVE that when it comes to interrogations, I can wipe your ass on the floor like you're a thin, worn out dish rag." I took in a deep breath, and let it out.

When I looked at him, he looked like he was trying to hold in a humongous amount of laughter. I held my hand down from slapping him, but the limited amount of patience I had was gone when he made his next comment.

"Gosh, with all that ranting, you'd think you would have had an insecure childhood, like you were a fat kid or something." He joked.

That was it. I unfroze myself from the spot I was standing at, walked up to him, and slapped him REAL hard. The sound echoed a little in my office.

I got so angry, it was like for a second I was poor, fat Izzy crying in the bathroom stall with Mary's arms around me, shushing me and telling me that everything would get better, and we would make it to the big time and leave this cruel town alone, behind and forgotten. Especially Edward and Jasper. I would NOT let that feeling overcome me again, and someone had to pay the price for that horrible feeling, and Edward would do the trick perfectly.

"Don't you EVER, EVER again say that about me. You can run your mouth about all your little chicken shit happenings but you will never, again say that about me, are we clear?" I hissed menacingly.

He looked completely shocked for a second, as if he thought that I wouldn't pull the shit that I just did, and then his cocky demeanor seemed to come back full force. "So you don't want me to say that you were a fat kid, and had an insecure childhood?"

I saw complete red, and he seemed prepared to catch my hand just in case I wanted to slap him again, so instead I stepped on his foot with all the force I could muster, and I saw—with pleasure—his face contort in pure pain, and I took that moment to rub it in.

I stepped real close to him and said in a sugar sweet voice, "Yes, I don't want you to say that!" I rose up my hand again to slap him, but he caught it and my other hand and pushed me against a wall.

By this time I was pressed against the wall, and he was on top of me, while I was wildly struggling to get from under him. "Just making sure," he breathed out.

His minty fresh breath invaded my senses and my brain immediately put my body on DANGER WARNING SYSTEM 2. I struggled even more, but my efforts were futile, and he watched me in pleasure as I writhed without any progress whatsoever.

After a few minutes I saw that I was just making a fool of myself so I stopped, judging the atmosphere. Damn, it was even more tense than usual! He stared straight into my eyes, until I felt myself being slightly hypnotized by the bright green in his eyes.

Slowly, as I saw him drink in my whole body, and his eyes return to mine, I noticed that his eyes were getting darker and darker, and gradually becoming more hooded.

He leaned his face to mine and…

**Did you like it? Well then review to tell us what you thought of the sneak peak. And, yes, this chapter IS mandatory, we needed to get things straightened out, and you'd better had read this all, because it explains A LOT, even a bit of future stuff, and we're taking it down soon, and not explaining anything mentioned here! Yes we are cruel… **

**On a nicer note, TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!! Do you guys want more questions answered later on, paired with sneak peeks? REVIEW and to tell us!!! We've even come up a little chart, so you can just copy and paste if you don't want to go through the hassle of typing! **

**But to the faithful few who care enough to give input and genuine ideas, you rock, and keep going, we read your reviews for motivation!!! **

**CHART **

**=]—Good **

**=O—blew my rocking socks off!!! **

**=D—Excellent **

**X)—left me completely dead, panting for more! **

**\~/= you filled my cup halfway, now update soon and fill it more! **

**8O—GASP!!! **

**3—I loved it! **

**o_O—what the hell??! **

**/3—left me heartbroken! **

**=9—YUMMY! **

**And the last one that we know all of you will love is **

**GET ON IT AND UPDATE MORE, DAMN IT! ^_^**

**Hope you liked our chart, we'll add more when more ideas come up, and post it with every chapter, but you can also give ideas for the chart too!**

**The next chapter up will be after our testing times which will be Tuesday, June 23, 2009. Our mom is taking away our laptops so that we can study hard, but we'll see if we can get around her someway! =) **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!! If it's not too much to ask, can we have about 40 reviews before the next chapter is posted?**

**Until Next Chapter, **

**Your Girls, **

**Kerry, Crystal, and Cassie**


	5. Is it Possibly Possible?

**OHHHEEEEMMMGHEEEEE**

**There is an author's note at the bottom.**

**DONT KILL US!**

* * *

(Sunday. 7:56 a.m. From the Mind of: Isabella Marie Swan a.k.a. Bitch in Heels)

Another fucking day at work; fucking dandy. I needed that random guy to sing me that Barney song. Damn! I forgot that that random guy was freaking JASPER WHITLOCK! I wonder when he stopped being so damn cold-hearted and actually started caring about people other than him. That was a question for somebody who actually gave a crap. Oh well…

I bet it would seem to an onlooker that each day I got crabbier and crabbier. Well let me correct you on that…seeing as I have nothing to correct, you'd be right. The reason today got worse was because of the Gala that ACG, **(A/N: which if you read the last chapter, you would know that that is Alice's clothing company) **and Mortar, Callahan, and Jenks (our law company) had planned. This Gala was supposed to be monumental, I mean HUGE. Everyone who was anyone was going to be there and dressed up in the fanciest looking clothes. The gala was TONIGHT, and Alice had talked to Mr. Jenks about letting me out early to get 'dolled up.' Fan-fucking-tastic, I just _loved _being plucked and scraped to perfection!

I saw absolutely NO reason to go to work today since Alice would pick me up early, but Mr. Jenks said that he had something important to tell me so I DIDN'T go back to sleep after waking up 5 times in the freaking night.

I got a text from Sophia, Mr. Jenks assistant saying that he wanted to meet me in the corporal office. _Uh-oh_, I thought, _this can NOT be good._ Honestly, Mr. Jenks was a pervert in my eyes. I saw how he stares at Sophia's ass and boobs like they were steak and filet mignon all served up on a platter before him. And the nasty part was that Sophia milked it all, wearing tight-ass skirts and skimpy blouses, and bending over as much as she could. I walked straight into the office and everyone froze, and then started working again, as if they knew that the news was just going to upset me.

By the time that I reached Mr. Jenks office, I had gone mad, thinking about the worse possible scenarios, and hoping that I was missing the real reason by a long shot.

"Mrs. Swan, how nice to see you!" Mr. Jenks exclaimed while raking my body up and down. I rolled my eyes internally and looked at him straight, waiting for him to open his mouth and tell me what was up.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and started speaking, "Well as you know, tonight is our gala, and one of the biggest events for our company. This is basically a make or break situation for the future of our company, so we need you to welcome the new addition to our company. Before the event begins, we need you to make him feel comfortable."

"Why me though?" I almost barked. "I mean, we both know that I'm definitely not the most sociable, kindest person you'll ever meet. I probably don't even make the top 5,000,000 for a list like that."

Mr. Jenks smiled his creepy old bag smile at me and I frowned. "Swan, I understand that you're not the nicest person somebody will ever meet, but I think that your passion and your vigor for the job will really let him see the type of associates we have employed here."

I rose my eyebrows asking him to continue, there had to be a catch to this…there always was.

He smiled, again. "Ah, Swan this is why I hired you, you always see beyond what the situation is, and you know we're missing lots of people—"

I cut him off; I really couldn't listen to him any longer. "Can you cut to the chase already? If you want me to get anything done or even do something today then you really shouldn't drag this longer than it needs to be."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Sure, okay, I think that you'll catch his eye; if we're being completely honest, you're a very beautiful woman, and I feel that you can lure him in—"

Creepy old fag! I had to cut him off and now was the best time. "Okay, well if that's all you need Mr. Jenks I think that I'll go and meet Alice now, we have A LOT to do, if tonight is going to be phenomenal in time."

Mr. Jenks waved me goodbye, and I walked out without looking back at him, hoping to rid my thoughts of all the sexual innuendos he had inserted into our little 'talk.'

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Brandon is waiting for you outside the valet parking area," Sophia informed me. I didn't show any indication that I had heard; I had absolutely no respect for this corporate slut—the way she showcased herself up to the top. And she was well aware of that.

Alice showed up in her yellow 911 Porsche, looking like she was ready to take on anything. She looked at me through her thick black sunglasses, and I could almost imagine her raising her eyebrows at me. "Well?" She raised her sunglasses up. "Aren't you coming in?" Alice could be a total bitch when she wanted to, but for some reason—beyond me, of course—she chose to be a nice person with a bubbly personality, but lately Alice had been a little less like herself and a little more like me—tense and wound up.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked. She smiled, planning ahead of time, and fashion was her thing.

"Well, we're going to head back to my office to pick up Rosalie, she's about to finish her photo shoot for the spring line of clothing, and then we'll—"

I cut her off. I noticed that I had been doing that a lot today. "Wait. Why are you doing the spring line now? It's the end of spring, I'm pretty sure people want to start buying—"

"Silly Bella," she chuckled, "this photo shoot is for the line _next_ spring. We had nothing else to do; we had everything for the gala set up, we have the shipments for the summer line, the designers and I are working on the sketches for the fall and winter line, and we had extra pieces that we wanted to get in fabric before we lost the ideas. We've even set up the office for the new—" She stopped talking abruptly, frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"Anyway, back to the agenda; after picking up Rose, we're going to go back to the house to change into comfortable clothes because—unfortunately –the limo doesn't take us everywhere, then we have to go to the catering place to have a last sample of the food, after that, the tailors to pick up our outfits, the jewelers to pick up the jewelry, Paolo's to pick up the shoes and clutches, and then we're going to pick up the professional hair dressers and makeup artists, bring them to the house, get ready and have them do our hair and makeup, and then the night is on. I even have a checklist!" She smiled and I shook my head.

"Alice, both you and I know that I don't possess that type of patience, by the time we finish at the caterers I'll be restless and even angrier," I argued.

"Yes, which is exactly why we're not going to do any of it," she countered without even glancing my way.

"Okay Alice, what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked; Pixie was really going insane. "You just mentioned a whole bunch of shit that we have to do and now you're saying that we're not going to do it? What the hell?" I asked.

"Before you go all Mike Tyson on me hear me out, okay?" I nodded. "The first reason we're not going is because, the food at the caterer's is so damn fattening. That crap is obesity on a pretty plate! The second reason is I don't feel like running all over freaking New York looking for whatever the hell we need. Third is because I have assistants to do all that crap for me, and fourth, I really don't like your boss." We both chuckled at her little rant and headed inside the building, arms linked.

When we finally reached the area of the photo shoot you could hear screaming and grunts, and the camera flashes where visible from a mile away. And I think I heard someone start crying.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Alice chuckled at my question.

"Rose probably told off the new set of interns we have here today, she hates amateurs to the last." We heard a crash and a big gasp right when we opened the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alice said repeating my words from a few seconds ago.

Her personal assistant with the weird name that I didn't bother to learn came up to us and frowned. "A junior photographer just declared that once you came into the room he would sound his resignation so that everyone could hear."

Alice looked like she was trying to hold in laughter. "And why would he do that?" she questioned.

"Um…Ms. Rosalie was telling him off to the point where it looked like he was about to burst out into tears and sob like there was no tomorrow," her assistant replied, "she said a lot of harsh things to him."

"I'm aware of that, I know what Rosalie's capable of," she said brushing the whole situation off like it was nothing, "now what the hell was that big crash about? You know that if anything breaks it comes out of all of our pockets, right?" Her assistant nodded.

"The photographer started running backwards when Ms. Rosalie feigned chasing him, and he knocked into the big glass bowl on the refreshments table." The assistant replied.

Alice shrugged. "Oh, that thing…whatever." When I finally looked at the dress that Rose was in I felt the air being knocked out of me, but not because it was stunning, it was, but nostalgia hit me like a professional boxer.

"Alice," I asked in the same voice that I had used before she had told me about Edward and Jasper, "who designed that dress?"

She glanced at me cautiously, and I knew that she knew that I remembered that dress. "I did." She replied in a small voice that was rare for Alice.

The dress was the result of the first design that Alice had ever made when we were in Junior High. It was a gorgeous yellow, and was a blend of every different taste of clothing. It had the rock edge, added with a little bit of pop and hip hop, and topped off with sheer elegance. I remember her telling me that the best part was that anyone could wear it, because as fancy as it looked, in retrospect it was just a sundress.

"I was going through our old stuff and I had found the design, with the worn out ketchup stains and everything," she sighed, and I had a feeling that this was going to be a little flashback for the both of us.

(Sunday. 9:19 a.m. From the Mind of: Mary Alice Brandon a.k.a. Pixie)

I was extremely surprised to find out that Bella recognized the dress so quickly. But with all the flashbacks that were happening recently, it was bound to happen. I remember what happened with the drawing, just as if it was yesterday…

"_Izzy, Izzy look at this; it's a masterpiece! I worked so hard on it and now it's done! " I said in the break room, for once not caring about if people heard me and thought I was weird. _

_Izzy blushed at the attention we were getting and told me to hush a little. "Mary, what are you fussing over?" _

_I frowned, how did she not get this? This was HUGE, monumental even! My first design and it was the closest thing to perfection that I could ever come up with! "I made a design for a summer dress and it is utter perfection! Do you want to see it?" I didn't even wait for her to give me any indication that she cared, I dug into my bag like a madman looking everywhere for my pink portfolio, but I couldn't find it. _

_That was odd; I usually kept my portfolio in the middle of my bag so that whenever someone tried to zip open my backpack and throw it on the floor, the portfolio was safe and the most unharmed. _

"_Umm…," I said with a strange little catch in my throat, "I can't find it." Izzy dropped the book she was reading and looked at me straight in the eye and I knew what was coming next. _

"_Did it mean that much to you?" She asked. _

_I nodded and my throat got thick. "I spent hours in the day, and days in the week trying my best to bring the drawing to utter perfection." _

"_Maybe you dropped it somewhere, or it got lost, just don't panic Mary, I'm sure it's in good hands," Izzy offered, but I could see the sheer doubt in her eyes. There was a VERY slim chance of that happening. In fact, we both had a pretty good idea of where it was. I tried to be strong and hold back the tears that were threatening to fall but it was hard. I was only in the 8__th__ grade, and that drawing made me feel special, as opposed to how I usually felt in school. _

"_Hey, Gay-Guy Gary Mary!" I heard a voice call out. I looked down and forced myself to keep looking at Izzy. I would NOT give them the satisfaction of calling me those nasty names anymore. _

"_Listen Gay-Guy, I think you'd better turn around and answer to your name because I have something that I think you might want back," the voice said. _

_I turned around with tears pooling my eyes, but not exactly falling yet, and I saw none other than, drum roll please, Jasper and the crew. _

_Jasper was sporting a very arrogant smirk, looking straight at me and holding my design up as if it were a bulletin with the picture of a criminal on it. _

"_This is yours, no?" He asked, and I couldn't answer because I knew something was going to happen to the one thing that I had slaved over and poured my heart and soul into. "Answer the question Gay, is it yours?" He spoke slowly, as if I was impaired or retarded. I nodded helplessly. _

"_Good," he said "It's really nice you know, but if this is a present for me, I have to tell you, it's kind of mocking me and I don't like things mocking me, so I'm going to have to destroy it."_

_A single tear fell, breaking my resolve, and he seemed pleased. _

"_Stop it, she didn't do anything to you and you still hurt her, only monsters do that." I was so surprised to hear Izzy actually speak up instead of cowering away and wishing that they wouldn't do anything to hurt me. _

_Instead of responding to her, he ignored her, as if she didn't open up her mouth at all. I sighed heavily; it was going to be one of _those_ days again. _

"_Do you want this back Gary?" he asked. I nodded again. "Then I want you to beg for it, like on your knees begging."_

_A few more tears ran down my cheeks and I got down to the ground, letting my long hair cover my face a little. "Please," I choked out, "Please can I have my drawing back, and I'm begging you from the bottom of my heart." Another tear ran down when I had said heart. _

_He held it out, and I got up to take it, disbelieving the luck I'd had with it and thanking anyone who was up above for giving me the idea to reinforce the drawing. _

_But at the back of my mind somewhere, there was a little voice that said that I was getting off way too easily. _

_Of course to make sure that he trumped me fully he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage. "There you go," he said, and he walked out the room, the rest of his cronies following him. _

_Izzy and I had spent days trying to get the ketchup stains and wrinkles in the drawing out, and when we finally did it look almost unharmed—almost. _

"Alice! ALICE!" I heard my name being called and I snapped out of my flashback, grateful for an escape.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, how much had I missed?

"Nothing, you just went all spaced out on me and I got worried." She paused, "Flashback?" she asked, but of course, and she knew exactly what I was remembering.

"Unfortunately," I muttered. I decided to get off the topic and focus on what Rosalie was doing.

"What the FUCK?" Rosalie screamed at the arrogant junior photographer, "You little FUCKTARD! What the HELL is this SHIT? It freaking looks like Chewbacca fucking sat on your big ass head while you were taking the picture and blocked your vision!"

"Well if you think I'm so bad at this and you know so much, why don't you take the camera and do it yourself!" the junior photographer yelled.

"Because you DICKWAD, I'm the one whose supposed to be shot in the frames DUMBFUCK! UGHHH, YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE SHIT!" Rosalie shot back, with 50 times more venom. The photographer looked like he was about to cry—_sigh—_ this is where I step in.

"Alright Marco, we'll give you a little time to recuperate and cool off, okay?" Marco, the photographer nodded, his face tear streaked, and walked to the side.

Then I called one of the only photographers that Rose would respect and listen to.

"_Pierre, pouvez-vous entrer et prendre les armatures pour Rose? __Elle fait confiance seulement!" _(Peter, can you come in and take the frames for Rose? She only trusts you!) I yelled out. It only seemed fitting that one of the only photographers that Rose trusted didn't speak English only French, and wasn't planning to learn anytime soon, but that was Rose for you!

_"Je ne suis pas étonné! __Comment ma belle Rose va-t-elle de toute façon?" _(I am not surprised! How is my beautiful Rose doing anyway?) Peter chuckled and asked.

_"Très bien. A fatigué et a ennuyé mais fin."_ (Fine. A little tired and annoyed, but fine.) Rose answered and smiled.

_"L'ok, asse'avec les formalités, je parlerai à chacun après que des affaires soient manipulées correctement." _(Okay, enough with the formalities, I will talk to everyone after business is handled properly.) Peter continued. This was one of the reasons she trusted Peter. Rose smiled her satisfied smirk directly at Marco who stuck out his tongue, to which she put up the finger at him.

I looked around and saw that most people in the room were confused and I chuckled and walked back to Bella.

"I like Peter," she said, "he gets work done and without delay."

I smiled, "Of course you would, and I think if he spoke English, that you would definitely hire him as a personal assistant." She nodded and gave me a slight smirk. _'Atta girl! _

"The dress is very beautiful though Alice," Bella commented quietly.

"It is a beautiful dress, but the story behind it is something else." I agreed just as quietly. Rose had just walked off the set to go change into regular clothes. I checked my Blackberry to see that we were about to be off schedule.

"Rose, hurry up, it's imperative that we get to the—" I stopped and edited my words; there was no way in hell that I was telling Bella where we were going just yet, she'd freak then back out on me, "the place that we're going to early."

"Alice," Bella asked curiously, "where exactly are we going?" _Crap. _

Luckily, Rose had just walked out of the changing room. "No time," I replied, "we've got to get going."

I turned to Peter. _"Autant que j'aimerais m'asseoir et rattraper avec vous, nous coulons presque du programme. Merci tellement de ceci, nous parlera plus tard. Au revoir mon chéri!" _(As much as I would love to sit down and catch up with you, we are nearly running off schedule. Thank you so much for this, we will talk later. Goodbye my darling!) Peter smiled and nodded in return.

I grabbed a hold of Rose and Bella's hands and ran out of the building at full speed. Once we got into the car, I floored the engine and drove all the way to the spa without any talk from Rose or Bella; they could see that I was in an intense concentration state of mind.

We got out of the car and Bella immediately frowned and grumbled, while Rose's face lit up like she was in heaven.

"The Spa?" Rosalie gasped while Bella growled.

"Yes," I said to the both of them, then I turned to face Bella, "You and I both know that we are in desperate need for the relaxation, and I have a bad feeling about tonight."

Bella sighed heavily and nodded, she knew that it was WAY better to just shut up and trust my premonitions because it caused less pain.

(Sunday. 12: 22 p.m. From the Mind of: Isabella Marie Swan a.k.a. Bitch in Heels)

I don't know how long we had been in the spa; 2 maybe 3 hours? What I would never admit to someone was that I was actually calming down and relaxing. I actually didn't feel like biting anyone's head off today and that hadn't happened in a long time. Unfortunately, right when I was at my alpha state of relaxation my blasted cell phone rang and I turned right into a monster again.

"Hello?" I said, letting the clear irritation show in my voice.

"Swan, its Mr. Jenks, I need to talk to you about the prime partner in our merger," he said.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through my nose, I could tell this wasn't going to make me a happy camper.

"Swan, I need you to call him and discuss how you two are going to be able to recognize each other tonight, and set what you're going to talk about," he said. DAMN HIM! I WAS FREAKING RELAXING!

"Yes. Mr. Jenks.," I'd said in a tight, choked up voice. Just when I was going to hit the end button, he tacked on an afterthought.

He recited the number and continued fagging on. "Oh, and he requests that names and pleasantries don't be exchanged, he says something about keeping it exciting and interesting," Mr. Jenks chuckled, "Amateurs. Swan, you need to call him, IMMEDIATELY, it's imperative to get everything set up NOW." I hung up the phone and dialed the number quickly.

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered. I stopped breathing for a second; the voice almost sent shivers down my spine…almost.

"Yes, this is B—the representative from Mortar, Callahan, and Jenks calling to discuss the order in which we're meeting tonight," I'd said in my most professionally detached voice. I was pleased, I sounded like he was a scab on my flawless arm.

"Yes, I've been expecting your call for a while now," he paused and it sounded like he had cracked a smile; but if there was one thing I knew it was that his voice literally dripped sex appeal, "As for the whole identification situation," he continued, "I've sent one of the company assistants to deliver something to you, you'll know what to do with it when you get it," he finished.

I sighed in annoyance and spoke, "Can you at least tell me what it is that you're sending me instead of being jaded and mysterious?"

"Is it annoying you?" He asked, "I like to keep things in life surprises, it keeps things on edge, and exciting."

"Yes well, as fun as that sounds, I like to be able to be prepared and ready for the worst case scenario, it saves a lot of trouble." I replied quickly, without any emotion in my voice.

"Life is bland though," he replied, "without a little mystery, excitement, and a life isn't worth living if there's no exhilaration."

"Yes, well as much as I would love to sit here and watch a chunk of my life go by because of pointless arguing, I won't. In case you did not know sir, our company has a Gala to get ready for tonight, one of the biggest—if not the biggest in the year so, I must go." I said injecting major amounts of boredom into what I had said.

He chuckled, and I think that he sounded sultry on _purpose_. What, was he going to try to seduce me, so that he and his company could have their way with me? Ummm….HELL NO!

"All right then Madame, I'm sorry to have been so inconsiderate as to have been wasting your time, but for now: Until then." He hung up the phone not letting me tell him off anymore. Damn his ass to the fiery pits of hell!

* * *

**It's almost been a year....SORRIES, no really we are so sorry. School is mucho stressful and we've all been like "oh. what about the story!" But no one had the time, so now we're typing ahead in order to save trouble and stuffs like that. We have gotten TOO far, but we're ahead right now so...yups!**

**Otay, submit story ideas cause we LURVE them soooo much!**

**The next update should be sooooooooooon. We promise!**

**Challenge: Jackson Rathbone (Jasper) and our personal favorite Twilight Movie Character was on a show that had 16 episodes only. If you can name the show. The name of the main character, where she was from, and what her dad did (that we think is TOTALLY disgusting), we'll give you SNEAK PEEK AWESOME PREVIEWS to the next 5 Chapters!**

**Truly,**

**Crystal, Kerry, and Cassie**

**WE'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**


End file.
